Bath Time
by googlygummybear
Summary: Syo and Otoya were close friend when they were young, and one day Natsuki and the rest of the Starish members are looking through one of Syo's photo albums when they see a photo of Otoya and Syo when they were five SyoXNatsuki possible OtoyaXTokiya
1. Bath Time

"What are you doing?" A small 5 year old blonde haired boy asked as he stood at the edge of a large mud puddle.

Sitting and splashing in the puddle was a boy the same age as the blonde with bright red hair, he looked up and smiled at the blonde, "I'm playing in the mud," he stated splashing again, "come play with me Syo," he said as he splashed the mud towards the blonde.

Syo flinched and backed away, just missing the moist dirt, "why would you do that Otoya? Your getting all dirty."

Otoya smiled brightly and continually splashed around in the puddle, "that's what makes it fun, please come play with me," The red head pleaded.

The blue eyed blonde shook his head, "no, I promised mommy I wouldn't get dirty," he said huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

The red head stood up and wiped some of the mud off of his legs, "Syo, stop being a goody-goody," he teased. He grabbed Syo's hand and pulled him into the puddle.

Syo fell face first into the brown puddle, he sat up and started wiping himself off, "Otoya, now mommy's going to be mad at me," he whined. He glared angrily at his friend who had his hands clasped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Syo," he said looking up at the blonde with tears brimming his bright red eyes.

Syo shook his head and went to his friend, "it's ok," he said hugging his friend, Otoya smiled again and hugged him back.

"What on earth are you two doing?" A feminine voice asked from behind the two boys. They turned and saw a tall woman with long straight blonde hair looking down at them, her blue eye shining with amusement.

Syo stepped towards her and looked down at his mud covered shoes, "I'm sorry mommy, I broke my promise not to get dirty," he said quietly.

The woman smiled and knelt down in front of her son, "it's ok sweetie, but now both of you are full of mud, how are you going to go to the park like this?" She questioned, looking between Syo and Otoya.

The two boys shrugged and fiddled with their fingers and swept their feet back and forth across the dirt. Syo's mother sighed, "come on you two, I think it's time for a bath," she said grabbing both the boys muddy hands and leading them into the small suburban house.

She led the two into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, she let the water fill and poured a small amount of bubble bath into the water. Helping the boys discard their muddy clothing she set them both in the bathtub, "Kai could you grab me some shampoo from the closet?" Syo's mom yelled through the house.

A moment later a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes came into the bathroom, he chuckled and handed the bottle to his wife, "Yuki, what happened to these two?" He asked kneeling down and ruffling his sons damp hair.

"These two thought it would be fun to play around in a mud puddle," Yuki said as she began cleaning the now dried mud out of her sons and Otoya's hair.

Kai chuckled and stood up, "well I'm heading out, I'll see you to later," he said kissing his son on the forehead careful not to get his shirt wet, he then leaned down and kissed his wife on the head.

After Syo's dad left Yuki finally finished cleaning the two off and grabbed them a few toys to play with while she finished drying their clothes. When she came back she had a camera in her hand and smiled when she saw the two of them waving around small action figures and splashing water at each other.

Yuki turned on the camera and aimed it at the two little boys, "Syo, Otoya smile," she said with a laugh in her voice. The boys turned towards her and smiled widely and she snapped a photo of the two friends, "you two are so adorable," she stated and she grabbed the two and dried them off.

..::*::..

Twelve years later All the members of Starish, excluding Syo and Otoya, along with Tomochika sat around Natsuki as he flipped through a photo album he had found in Syo's closet.

"Syo-chan was such a cute little boy," Natsuki continually went on as he saw the various picture of his roommate. From him with his family and him swimming in little kitty pools.

Haruka smiled and laughed a little at the picture of the blonde. Natsuki flipped the page again and everyone fell silent when they saw the photo that was centered on the page. A picture of Syo along with a boy with bright red hair.

The two sat in a bubble filled tub both smiling as they held up the small action figured they held in their hands, "is that Otoya?" Ren questioned.

They all turned when they heard the door behind them open, in walked Otoya and Syo. The two stopped when they saw everyone staring at them, then Syo took notice of the book sitting in Natsuki's lap and the picture that was on the page.

Syo's face turned a bright red as he ran over to Natsuki attempting to grab the book, "give me that back!" He yelled as he struggled to get the book from Natsuki who was holding it above his head.

"Well Otoya, I had now idea you and Syo were so close," Ren said chuckling as he looked at the red head, who had a faint line of pink covering his cheeks and nose.

Finally Syo retrieved the book from Natsuki and shoved it back in the closet. He turned around, still blushing, and started pushing everyone out of the room, "we were kids!" Was the final thing he said before slamming the door, leaving Natsuki and himself in the room.

Syo leaned his forehead against the door, his breathing fast. He gasped when he was suddenly turned around and pushed against the door. Natsuki held his wrists tightly and pressed himself against the blonde.

"N-Natsuki, what are you doing?" Syo asked, his face darkening. Sure, he and Natsuki had started dating but he still wasn't used to this.

The tall green eyed teen leaned down towards Syo's ear, "why is it Otoya got to take s bath with you, but I can't?" He questioned and he nipped at the soft spot under his ear.

Syo squeaked as Natsuki started pulling him towards the bathroom, "I had not control over that, we were five." He yelled as his roommate took his hat and threw it onto the ground.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**This is my first story that involves any type of yaoi, R&R whether I should continue, if I do the rating might change.**

**Love ~Googlygummybear**


	2. Kisses

Syo sat in the large bath his head down with bangs covering his face, hidden behind his blonde hair was his bright red blushing face. He squeaked suddenly when he felt arms wrap tightly around his midsection. Looking up, he stared into the eyes of his current boyfriend Natsuki, who had forced him out of his clothes and into the tub.

"Your so cute Syo-chan," the green eyed teen gushed as he began to pet Syo's hair.

Syo growled under his breath, "shut up," he spoke quietly letting anger drip from the words.

Natsuki pulled away from him and looked at him with slightly widened eyes, "what's wrong Syo?" He asked, surprisingly using only the blondes name.

"Your whats wrong, I was forced in here. Did you ever think to ask me if I wanted to take a bath, with you?" He yelled angrily, his eyes growing wide.

The tall teen frowned and let go of his partner, "I-I'm sorry Syo, I didn't mean to force you into anything," he said sadly.

The blonde looked up as his roommate let his head fall, his hair hiding his eyes. He sighed and leaned back against the tub, "Natsuki," he spoke, "don't apologize."

Natsuki tilted his head, glancing at short teen next to him, Syo looked at the teens water lined eyes. Syo shook his head lightly and leaned towards Natsuki and pressed his lips hesitantly to the taller boy. The two had shared few kisses since they started dating 2 months earlier, they had all been ones to say goodbye or goodnight though and all of them short.

This was also the first time Syo had ever started a kiss. Natsuki always kissed him, always making Syo blush, much to the short blondes dismay. But this kiss wasn't like the others, Syo wanted to say sorry to Natsuki for yelling, and he couldn't do that through a brief kiss that lasted not even 3 seconds.

No this kiss was different, for the two it was full of love for each other, though neither if the two had ever said that they loved the other, it was clear to even the most brain dead person in the world.

The talk blonde smiled against Syo's lips, he pulled Syo closer to him and pressed his lips harder against Syo's. Quickly the kiss began to pick up as both Syo and Natsuki became warm, the warm bath water not helping the matter.

When the two separated they looked into each others eyes. Green and blue eyes both washed over with lust, "I never thought I'd admit this first," Syo said looking down, "but I - love you Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled and wrapped his arms around the small teen and pulled him against his bare chest. "I love you to, Syo," he spoke into Syo's blonde hair, slowly face moved and his lips pressed against Syo's forehead.

Syo, blushing a light pink, sighed and leaned into his partner, wrapping her arms tightly around his back, "of all the people I could end up with, I ended up with you," he muttered quietly, chuckling.

Smiling, Natsuki pulled away from Syo and pulled his face to his. "You ended up with me, and now your stuck with me," he spoke as he pressed his lips roughly against Syo's.

The blonde nodded but pulled away, a pink blush covering his face. Syo reached towards the towel rack and grabbed a towel, he stood and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked back and saw Natsuki still sitting and looking dumbfounded.

"Sorry but I need to go to town and get some stuff today," Syo said and he leaned down and kissed Natsuki quickly on the lips. The short boy exited the bathroom and dressed himself again. He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he was fully turned he was pushed backwards slightly as Natsuki kissed him. When he pulled away the green eyed boy placed a small brown fedora on Syo's head, the hat that Natsuki had thrown onto the ground earlier.

Syo smiled and adjusted it, "thanks," he said as he went towards the door, "I'll be back in a little while." Syo opened and closed the door as he slipped out.

As he walked down the hall he smiled and let his fingers brush his lips, "Natsuki, you idiot," he muttered to himself.


End file.
